Gunhause
Description Mortimer Gunhause is a short, stocky half-Arab man wearing a green suit with a notched lapel over a light pastel green undershirt and a red tie. His somewhat long hair which he wears back is grey, and he has a receding hairline, small eyebrows, and a grey mustache spanning the entire width of his upper lip. On Gunhause's face, in addition to numerous wrinkles, is the word 'GUN' carved into his forehead of which has been crossed out. Gunhause may possess an injury which affects his ability to walk, as he is seen occasionally with a cane. Gunhause is first seen on the television which Alex can find in an abandoned house in the Autumn area. In addition to several segments featuring his eccentric co-host Roy Rube, Gunhause is shown speaking to Rick Weeks who has been tied to a chair opposite of Gunhause. In a manner not too dissimilar from taunting, Gunhause asks Rick numerous questions about sin. At the end of the program a large man wearing a shawl named Dil Vagner comes into the frame next to Rick. As Gunhause ends his tirade regarding the concept of sin, he informs the audience that Rick must be 'sanctified', a process which is assumed to be similar to a lobotomy. Dil brandishes a large Chinese pole-arm resembling a gardening hoe while grabbing a now panicked Rick by the shoulder. Dil grins, then the program cuts. Personality Little is currently known about Gunhause's personality. Judging by his mannerisms during his television show, he appears to enjoy Rick's distress, which could imply that Gunhause may be somewhat mischievous, if not sadistic. Developers of the game have stated that Gunhause is a "very fun character", who tends to be a "smartass" sometimes, though having his "good parts" Pre-flash History Prior to his appearance in the game, Mortimer Gunhause was raised without a home as the son of an Arab and a German-American. At some point in his life, Gunhause was recruited by the government and began his life as an assassin for the government. Later in his life, he became a member of the Last Matador Commission, a resistance group which formed to maintain America after the U.S. loss in the Cold War. Having been an assassin and allegedly experimented on by the U.S. government, his past has made him the person that he is today. One of his most influential accomplishments while part of the Last Matador Commission may have been behind the creation of Garbage Insanity, a fake mental illness that was invented in an attempt to counter whatever the pro-Soviet politicians of the time were doing. Though, his actual involvement with Garbage Insanity is uncertain. Trivia * Mortimer Gunhause's surname is a reference to the words "GUN" being carved into his forehead, and to his past occupation as a assassin. * It is theorized Mortimer Gunhause was recruited as part of the MKUltra Project. Category:Characters Category:Autumn Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Chapter 2: Fool's Gold